


Movie Night

by Lokuricas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like horror movies.<br/>But when it's his best friend, Dean, asking him, how can he say no?<br/>Especially with the very real possibility of getting into each other's personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaremKefo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CaremKefo).



> Again, another Crappy one shot.  
> I'm thinking of making this into a full multi-chapter fic, but i'm not sure, if any of you'd like that, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Thank you for reading! x

Castiel did not like horror movies. He did not like to watch them, he did not like to talk about them. He did not like them at all.  
  
So, he had no idea why he was sat in his best friend’s bedroom on his tiny little sofa-bed thing, while his best friend, Dean, fiddled with his DVD player and slid in House Of Wax - the one with Paris Hilton in it - on Friday night, when he was supposed to be at working (illegally as Dean so often liked to point out) behind the bar at his Uncle Crowley and Aunt Lilith’s strip club.  
  
He also had no idea why Dean was naked from the waist up. “Put a shirt on, will you?” Cas griped at him, semi-moodily.  
  
“Hell no. I want to roam free in my own home, thanks,” Dean said, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
“You can “roam free” when I’m not here,” Cas said, complete with air quotations, which were totally wasted because Dean was still fiddling with the damn DVD player.  
  
“You better watch it, Cas, or I’ll take my pants off too,” Dean shot back easily, and Cas could hear the goddamn smirk in his voice.  
  
“You are every unnecessarily naked blonde bimbo with big breasts in these teenage slashers you love so much,” Cas sniped back at him, sighing.  
  
“Why do you think I like them so much?” Dean asked, finally looking over to him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“You’re a pig, Dean Winchester, a sexist pig,” Cas shook his head at him and rolled his eyes. Dean just laughed loudly, a deep sound that bounced around and filled the whole room. Cas wanted to be grumpy with Dean for whining at him for weeks, no exaggeration, until he scathingly agreed to watch some freaking horror movies with him, but when Dean laughs like that, Cas couldn’t help but giggle quietly too.  
  
And okay, so maybe Cas had a tiny crush on Dean, but he was the straight as a wooden ruler, and Cas didn’t had a chance. Not that Dean had a problem with Cas’ sexuality, he might have been straight, but he was nothing like the guys on his football team at school. In fact, when Cas came out to Dean the year previous, he had set him up on a date with his friend Balthazar. It had lasted a quite a while, but Balth dumped him for some guy called Luke after about eight months. Dean had proceeded to rant angrily and threatened to kick his ass.  
  
Dean sauntered over a few seconds later, remote in hand. He’d snagged a six pack of beer from his parents and ordered a large chicken tikka pizza for him and Cas because he knew it was Cas’ favourite and he figured it was the least he could do because, after all, he was making him sit through a bunch of horror movies. Dean fell down heavily next to Cas. “You scared, Cas?” He asked, poking him in the side as he wriggled about, getting comfy.  
  
“No!” Cas said, way too defensively for it to be true. He sighed and Dean sniggered at him. “There’s a reason I don’t like them,” he pouted. Dean flung his arm around him and pulled him close. He smelt like coffee and faintly of salt, like he always did.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby,” Dean said, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. “I’ll protect you. If you get scared you can hide behind me,” he was whispering in Cas’ ear now, nosing just above his ear while his lips just barely brushed his skin, and even though Cas knew he was only joking, he just couldn’t help thinking… But what if? Cas allowed himself a second in that position before he shoved Dean away with a laugh.  
  
“I bet you say that to all the girls!” Cas said to him with a southern drawl.  
  
“Of course I do, baby,” Dean winked playfully and blew a kiss to Cas, who in return, shook his head.  
  
“You are a pain in my ass, Winchester.” Dean made loud snorting sound at him.  
  
“You were a pain in Balth’s ass,” he sniggered, which made Cas roll his eyes and elbow him.  
  
“Other way round, actually,” he said back, making Dean freeze.  
  
“What? No! Ew, Jesus, no! I could have gone my whole life without knowing that-“  
  
“Real pain in my throat too…” Cas said as some form of payback for making him watch horror movies, as he checked his nails idly.  
  
“Oh God!” Dean groaned, “dude, really? No? No! Jesus Cas, I still think of you as the weird skinny kid who told me about Shakespeare in kindergarten!” He buried his face into Cas’ shoulder, and Cas just knew he was blushing slightly and trying to hide it. “I should definitely kick his ass now,” he mumbled unhappily into Cas’ shoulder, who just laughed at him and patted him on the head.  
  
“Oh, just press play, you loser,” Cas shoved him and Dean pouted but pressed play none-the-less. The opening started to play and Cas was already feeling nervous. Who the fuck uses wrist binds to get a child in to its high-chair anyway? It was creepy already.  
  
“Oh hey, check out this douchebag, I think he’s called Wade,” Dean said about twenty minutes in, “don’t you think he looks like Sammy?” Cas examined him for a moment.  
  
“Oh my God,” Cas stated, staring at him. He really, genuinely did look like an older version of Sam. “Oh my God.” Dean snorted next to him before they both went back to watching the film, which Cas had begun thinking wasn’t that bad because it had been in for a while and all that had happened was one of the girls had fallen into a pile of dead deers and gotten blood up her arms (which, Castiel had moaned, was gone about two seconds later and she didn’t even wash her hands. “Where’s the continuity, Dean?!”).  
  
Cas, in all fairness, was doing pretty well up until Creepy wax man snipped at Wade’s ankle and even then he only jumped. And squealed a bit, making Dean snort, but he hadn’t grabbed on to Dean yet, so that, at least, went in his favour. He gagged a little when the girl, that wasn’t Paris Hilton, got her lips glued together and ended up burying his face into one of Dean’s pillows, unable to watch her pulling them apart and when creepy mechanic guy snipped the tip of the girls finger off, he flinched and ended up grabbing on to Dean’s arm - eyes fixated on the screen looking more than horrified - to feel safe.  
  
It happened a few more times, Cas grabbing Dean, but Cas thought he’d be able to make it through without hiding his face into Dean’s shoulder, but then it showed Wade as a wax doll and his eyes moving and Cas started feeling ill and claustrophobic, then the other guy started to try and peel the wax off his face and Cas couldn’t do it and his natural reaction was to bury his face between Dean’s neck and right shoulder and grab onto his left shoulder. Hide away from what was happening on the screen. He noticed his breath was a little bit erratic and with anyone else, he would’ve been a bit embarrassed, but not with Dean.  
  
Dean put his around Cas in an attempt to pull him up. He looked down at him with concern written across his face. “Hey man,” he whispered, sitting up straighter, trying to get Cas to look at him but he stayed firmly where he was, “are you okay?” He felt Cas shake his head and he felt his shaky, shuddery breaths against his neck. “Do you want me to turn it off?” Cas shook his head again.  
  
“No, we’ve started it now…” Cas mumbled into his skin. Dean nodded, still a bit worried.  
  
“Okay… Well just tell me if you do…” Dean told him as he took his arm off Cas and laid it across the back of his sofa, not wanting to dislodge Cas from where he was.  
  
It only got worse from there, it seemed that every time Cas hazarded a looked toward the TV something particularly gruesome was going down and he’d pull himself closer and closer to Dean, to the point where his was practically sat on his lap, with his leg curled around one of Dean’s and one hand digging into his waist. Dean was just rubbing his sides soothingly, and it was times like this that Cas was grateful he and Dean were so comfortable with each other and Dean didn’t mind Cas getting so close to him and didn’t think Cas was trying to get into his pants like most of the guys at school did if he so much as looked in their direction. Cas thought he might have been safe to look at the screen when he heard Dean chuck, but when he did, he was faced with dead Paris Hilton with a pole sticking out of her. He gagged as he buried his face as close as possible to Dean and mumbled “what the fuck is wrong with you?” At him, to which Dean just laughed and patted his waist.  
  
He stayed that position, head planted between Dean’s neck and shoulder with one hand clutching his waist and one hand playing with label on Dean’s discarded shirt, to calm himself down. Dean hadn’t known Cas disliked horror movies so much, he knew he had a thing with blood, but he didn’t know it was this bad.  
  
Dean nudged Cas toward the end of the movie, when the police were poking around the melted wax house, to tell him it was okay to look now. Cas lifted his head and peeked at the screen, heaving a sigh of relief. Dean looked down at him, all wide-eyed and looking a tiny, tiny bit guilty. It was only then Cas realised how close they were. Dean wouldn’t even have to move and inch press his lips against Cas’, not even an inch…  
  
And Cas didn’t know why he did it. It was really just a heat of the moment kinda thing, Cas had gotten caught up in the way Dean was looking at him, half mocking, half concerned, all green eyes and half smirking. Caught up in the way Dean was still rubbing Cas’ side softly. Caught up with the thought that if he moved his leg slightly, it’d be brushing up against Dean’s cock… Cas just surged forward, managing to bump his nose against Dean’s, but still pressing their lips together, softly, briefly. It was over almost as soon as it started, Cas realising what he’d done almost straight away.  
  
He flung himself out of Dean’s space, causing himself to fall off the sofa and scramble up off the floor, apologising profusely. “Shit, shit, shit shit shit, I’m so sorry, Dean! I’m so so sorry! Jesus-fuck-shit I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” Dean just stared at him, looking kinda dazed, touching his lips. Cas felt his face flushing. He ducked him head and went to scuttle past Dean and out of the room. “I’m sorry, Dean, I’m sorry… I’ll go now…” He mumbled but he walked by Dean, he threw his arm out, grabbing on to Cas, preventing him from moving.  
  
“We still had another two movies to watch,” Dean told him, borrowing Cas’ mannerism of tilting his head. Cas tried to look anywhere but Dean’s eyes.  
  
“You still want me to stay?” Cas whispered, still red from embarrassment. He saw Dean cock an eyebrow at him.  
  
“You’re over-thinking again, Cas,” he told him, as he pulled him back to the sofa. But Cas ended up stumbling and, as if the situation couldn’t get any more awkward, he fell on to Dean’s lap. Cas felt Dean freeze underneath him, making Cas think maybe Dean wasn’t as cool with Cas kissing him as he originally let off. The credits had long since started rolling for the movie and Cas started to wriggle to get off Dean so he could change the movie, but Dean tightened his grip on Cas.  
  
“Dean?” Cas whispered.  
  
“You always think too much, Cas,” he said, rephrasing his earlier statement, he voice slightly breathy. He looked to him, his eyes flicked to Cas’ lips and took in a sharp breath. “Too much…” He mumbled more to himself than anyone else. Cas’ breathing had begun to quicken and he could feel the shallow rise and fall of Dean’s chest. “Always thinking…” Dean brought his eyes up to Cas’ and stared at him for a full second before he closed the gap between them and pushed his lips on Cas’, softly, sweetly. Cas let out a quiet gasp, which Dean quickly took advantage of by sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth.  
  
Cas felt himself being slid off Dean’s lap and pushed back on to the sofa by Dean’s hands on his shoulders. Cas put up no form of a fight, and even opened his legs to accommodate Dean, allowing him to slide between them. Cas’ hand move of its own accord, wrapping itself into Dean’s hair, making the kiss more heated and making Dean let out a quiet moan. Dean rest his hands on Cas’ hips, sliding just underneath Cas’ sweater and rubbing the skin there and mewling into his mouth, doing small little kittenish licks at the roof of his mouth. Cas suddenly pulled away from Dean, looking at him curiously, confused as to what was going on.  
  
“I… Um… What exactly is going on here?” Cas asked, still stuck under Dean, who raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure about you, but I thought we were making out,” Dean replied, smiling a little bit when Cas smacked his arm.  
  
“I know that, chuckles, I meant since when were you into dick?” And in all the years Cas had known Dean, he had never seen him blush this much, like full red face and squeaking slightly.  
  
“I’m not!” He said, hiding his face into Cas’ neck. “I’m just a bit into you…” He was mumbling now and Cas could feel the heat of his face on his neck. “And I know! I know it’s weird! I mean, you’re my best friend and I know I shouldn’t be crushing on my best friend, but I just can’t help it because I just can’t okay and I wish wasn’t and oh God I wasn’t planning on doing anything about it, but you kissed me and I don’t know I just couldn’t help it…” He rambled into Cas’ neck.  
  
Cas didn’t reply, but instead, started giggling. Dean sat up looking outraged and poked Cas, who just giggled even harder. “Hey! I don’t seem to recall you pushing me away!” Dean muttered defensively, which just made Cas laugh harder, while he pulled himself up into the sitting postion.  
  
“Oh Dean! Don’t you get it? I’ve liked you since before Balth!” Cas laughed. Dean looked at him incredulously.  
  
“No? Jesus Cas… Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked, a smiled making its way on to his face.  
  
“Well, I thought you’d laugh at me and not want to talk to me anymore…” Now that he said it out loud it sounded embarrassing and childish.  
  
“Now why would I do that?” Dean poked him, shaking his head. “You’re my best friend Cas, I wouldn’t turn away from you no matter what,” he told him firmly.  
  
“What if we give… “us” ago and we break-up, what then?” Cas demanded, sounds slightly desperate. “Would you turn away then?” Dean pulled a weird face that Cas didn’t quite understand, but it looked like a cross between happiness, humour and confusion.  
  
“Why, Castiel Novak, are you saying you want to give us a chance?” His voice was teasing, but there was an underlying tone of nervousness. Cas ducked his head blushing.  
  
“I might be saying that if you’re saying that…” Cas told him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Dean breathed a sigh of release.   
  
“In that case, I wouldn’t turn away from you unless you wanted me too. I’d say we gave it a fair go and it didn’t work, but at least we’d both be able to move on,” Dean shrugged at him. “So… are you willing to give this ago?” Cas worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, before smiling slightly.  
  
“I am if you are…” he whispered.  
  
“Oh you know I am,” Dean pulled Cas into a hug and kissed his head softly. Cas pulled away, smirking at him.  
  
“Ask me,” he told Dean, who tilted his head, looking baffled, “ask me on a date,” Cas poked him in the stomach when he groaned loudly.  
  
“Do I have to?” he moaned, sounding very much like a whiney teenager.  
  
“If you want a piece of this fine ass,” Castiel grinned, “you’re gunna have to ask for it properly.” Dean fell backward and groaned loudly, before sitting back up and looking at Cas.  
  
“Fine! Fine…” Dean lowered his eyes and took a melodramatic deep breath, before glancing up at Cas shyly, nibble his bottom lip. “Um… Cas,” he mumbled, all faux bashfulness and shyness, “would you, um… would you like to go on a date with me?” He was glancing up at Cas doing a great job at looking nervous for Cas’ answer, and yeah, Dean was a great actor.  
  
Cas _ummm_ ’d and _ahhhh_ ’d for a good minute until he looked at Dean with a hundred-watt grin “Of course I would, Dean!” He pounced on him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, who in return, wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. Dean pulled away, chuckling at him.  
  
“Okay, now we’ve got that out of the way,” Dean flicked his eye’s toward the TV. “It’s time for The Others.” Castiel groaned loudly, but agreed to watch it none-the-less, his parents weren’t expecting him home tonight anyway.  
  
They didn’t really watch the film anyway. They were distracted by the fell of their lips pressed together, and Cas was particularly distracted by the feel on Dean’s cock pressing into his thigh, and Dean was distracted by the feel of Cas’ hand travelling downward.


End file.
